Cutlass Liz
"Hello boys! You're probably all wondering if I'm still as deadly as I am beautiful. Well I am''."'' - Cutlass Liz right before she pulls out her sword and stabs a pirate at the inn. Cutlass Liz, also known as "The Butcher of Barbados", is one of the minor characters in the movie. She is a woman in a man's world who is considered to be the most murderous and devilishly attractive femme-fatale (an attractive and seductive woman, especially one who will ultimately bring disaster to a man who becomes involved with her) of Blood Island. Like a nautical Calamity Jane, Cutlass Liz shoots, spits, drinks and runs people through without a second thought. Another contender for Pirate of the Year is that Liz has no respect for the Pirate Captain (just like Black Bellamy) and what stings even more is that the Pirate Captain really can’t help but have a bit of a crush on her like everybody else. Relationships''' ' The Pirate Captain Like the other pirates, Cutlass Liz does not respect the Pirate Captain as she imagine him as a big loser because he always lose the Pirate of the Year award. When he arrived to the Blood Island, she asks him if he have so much booty then why he sail on his old and broken ship because she knows that it was a lie. When the Pirate of the Year festival begins, she was shocked when the Pirate Captain won the award before Black Bellamy told to the Pirate King that he was pardoned by Queen Victoria. Cutlass Liz is unaware that the Pirate Captain has a crush for her. Black Bellamy After all this years, Bellamy become famous of all Awards that he win, which causes Cutlass Liz to become jealous and she don't respect him so much. But, those two have the same target and that is to win the Pirate of the Year Awards and take down the Pirate Captain and call him a loser. At the end of the movie, Cutlass Liz and Pegleg Hastings are seen laughing at Bellamy because the Pirate King takes away the award from Bellamy. Pegleg Hastings Cutlass Liz have a good respect/friendship for Pegleg Hastings even if she had the biggest booty. When she arrives to Blood Island, they say hello to each other with a high-five as Pegleg calls her a "trallop" and Cutlass calls him a "pile of squid bait". Despite their friendship, Cutlass Liz had no scruples as she stabs him behind his back with her cutlass when she got angry when the Pirate King announced that the Pirate Captain won the Pirate of the Year award. At the end of the movie, when the Pirate King took away the award from Bellamy, they are seen laughing at him together. Unidentified Bald Pirate This pirate was stabbed by Cutlass Liz for unknown reasons. About Cutlass Liz *Bounty: $20,000 *Friends: Pegleg Hastings, Black Bellamy (formerly) and Pirate Captain (possibly now) *Enemies: Black Bellamy, Pirate Captain (formerly; possibly) and an Unidentified Bald Pirate *Cutlass Liz's goal is to win the Pirate of the Year Awards Trivia *Her full name could be '''Elizabeth'. *In the Italian version of the movie, Liz (like Pegleg Hastings) speaks with a Spanish accent. **Salma Hayek (Cutlass Liz's voice actress) dubbed her both in the English version and Spanish version of the movie. Gallery The-pirates-band-of-misfitsCA03TS5L.jpg|Cutlass Liz's first appearance (9:54) The-pirates-band-of-misfitsCARCQOOX.jpg|Cutlass Liz stabbing an Unidentified Bald Pirate Unidentified Bald Pirate.png|Cutlass Liz putting her sword away 6544 14 large.jpg|Cutlass Liz showing at everyone the world's biggest Diamond (10:26) Tumblr lupjlxOvFY1r27jxi.jpg Piratesmisfits1138.jpg|Pegleg Hastings (Left), Black Bellamy (Middle) and Cutlass Liz (Right) Pirates band 2.png 51234496.jpg The-pirates-band-of-misfits 2.jpg The-pirates-band-of-misfitsCATV7NUE.jpg|Cutlass Liz in Pirate Captain's dream (33:38 or 33:39) The-pirates-band-of-misfitsCAHIOI122N.jpg|Cutlass Liz at the Pirate Of The Year Awards UwE46.png|Cutlass Liz and Hastings laughing at Bellamy at the end of the movie (1:20:47) or (1:20:48) Others The-pirates-band-of-misfits-cutlass-liz.jpg|Cutlass Liz's wanted poster PIR CA12.png|Cutlass Liz's full body Cutlass Liz Pirates claymation model.jpg|Cutlass Liz's model 78116.jpg|Cutlass Liz with her cannon 59e13ad8945522b232fa1cba.jpg|Cutlass Liz pointing her gun to Albino Pirate Pirates4Modal.jpg|Models of Pegleg Hastings (Left), Black Bellamy (Middle) and Cutlass Liz (Right) Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pages Category:Antagonist